


Dark Desires

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Threesome, beastility, fantasy play, shadow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed from Fanfiction.net</p><p>Jack has a little fantasy and after months of fulfilling Pitch's twisted desires it's time for the shade to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

Dark Desires

Request from Narusasu78, mini sequel to Shadow and Ice

Pitch had first laughed off Jack’s request. It seemed like such a childish whim and although he agreed and had done such things any times in the past he had never been the one on exhibit. He had managed to distract Jack so far but as the weeks passed Jack had become more insistent and would not be deterred. Finally, seeing no way out of the situation without appearing the coward, he took Jack to his chambers. The boy was practically bouncing on the bed with excitement.

Pitch shook his head at the childlike glee that filled his love’s youthful face as he stripped off his robe. “Jack this isn’t Christmas morning,” he chastised.

“Might as well be,” Jack laughed, squatting down and watching Pitch intently with a growing grin.

“Are you just going to watch me or help?”

The sprite tilted his head and shrugged. “I’m good.”

Growling lowly, he went to his love and pushed him down on the bed. Jack’s grin only grew more playful as he gazed up at him with bright crystal blue eyes. Pitch fought the urge to strip the boy and take him right then and there, after all if there was only thing he enjoyed more than frightening children it was ravishing Jack until he was nothing more than a babbling mess of pleasure overloaded sprite. He clenched his fists in the sheets on either side of his young lover. “I’m going need you to help me prep…unless you prefer I do you?” he said, silently hoping Jack would change his mind as he had the last few weeks. He so wanted to pound into that beautiful lithe for beneath him.

To his surprise Jack started yanking down his trousers, more than happy to help Pitch prepare. Deft fingers groped his rear, pulling apart his ass cheeks to probe his entrance. “Maybe later,” Jack teased. “But I think this would be easier if you’re the one laying on the bed.”

“Or perhaps I could just strip you and screw you senseless.”

“Nah uh. You promised.”

“I’m the Boogeyman, I break promises. Jack!”

Despite his small form Jack was much stronger than he looked and he easily flipped Pitch so that his was on bottom and Jack on top. “Not this one. Or…are you afraid?” He leaned down, rubbing his groin against Pitch’s as he kissed him. “Is the big bad Boogeyman afraid of a little Pooka? I mean, seriously, I’m nearly half your size and took one like a champ and you did say it was one of your favorite past times.”

“Yes…”

“So what’s the problem?” He studied Pitch for a moment. “Oh…you’re not used to having someone watch. But you love watching when you shadows fuck me.”

“I do.” Pitch gave a small sigh. “I’ve just never had anyone watch before.”

Jack gave a nod. “Well it’ll never work if you’re so tense.” He gave a grin as he slowly moved down Pitch’s body, kissing and nipping a line down his chest to his belly. 

Pitch arched beneath him as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Yes…that’s right. You can loosen me up. Bite me right there…ngh! Harder, mark me.”

While Jack’s teeth were nowhere near as sharp as Pitch he did bite down on the shade’s belly. He didn’t break skin as Pitch would if their positions were reverse but he made sure to leave a deep impression of his teeth and sucked until it was a bright red. Pitch had a kink for biting. His penis swelled quickly from that one tiny bite. Laughing softly Jack pulled a tube of lube from his pocket and squirted some on his fingers and began working Pitch’s puckered hole as he teased his length. With his free hand he stroked Pitch’s hard length, pulling down the foreskin to kiss the tip. He ran his tongue over the slit, pushing the tip inside just enough to hear Pitch’s voice hitch breathlessly before taking the head in his mouth. He sucked gently before pulling it out of his mouth and nuzzling the base as he slipped one lubed finger inside Pitch’s tight ass. Pitch’s hips shot forward.

“Jack!” the shade cried as Jack slowly finger fucked him.

Jack slowly slid in a second finger as he took Pitch’s length in his mouth and relaxed his throat as he could take it in as deep as possible. He held the older man’s hips down with one hand as he sucked and bobbed his head and thrust his fingers into Pitch’s prostrate. It didn’t take long before Pitch was the one crying out and begging for release. Jack scissored his fingers, stretching tight muscles so he could slip a third finger and start fucking Pitch’s ass a little harder. He was tempted to slip in his pinky as well, after all the Dark Pooka was rather large and sure to tear him no matter how much was prepped. When he felt Pitch’s cock ripple with need to release he pulled it out of his mouth and pumped it until the shade’s seed spilled all over the man’s chest and stomach. Pitch gave cry as he came.

With a cocky grin Jack pulled his finger out of him and wiped them clean on the sheets. He leaned over his lover and kissed his cheek. “Call the Dark Pooka, love,” he whispered in a husky voice that he knew drove Pitch crazy with need.

Pitch didn’t think twice, he summoned one of his Fearling Pookas. A large male buck that Jack could see from just one look was still in the middle of his rut. It had to be almost double the size of Bunnymund. It scented the air as Jack stepped back and gave the boy a glare as it took a step toward him before stopping a sniffing the air again. Its gleaming gold eyes turned toward its master instead as Pitch shifted and called to it.

For a moment fear raced through Jack as he watched the large creature lay its head in Pitch’s lap to be petted before its head shifted and nuzzled his groin. “Yes Eamon, this is just for you,” Pitch cooed as he laid back. He opened his legs wide as the Pooka began cleaning him. The Pooka was none too gentle. Its large tongue licked every inch of Pitch clean as his claws dug into his hips and back as he moved up Pitch’s length. Then he began nipping and biting, leaving bright red welts and deep bloody scratches that Pitch didn’t do anything but moan about. “Yes, I’ve missed you too, old friend,” he moaned, arching his neck for the beast to lavish attention on. He raised his hips, pushing against the Pooka and one large paw grasped his rear to hold him in place as an impossibly huge erection lined up with his entrance.

Jack watched all this in fascination. He had thought when he was taken by a Pooka was hot but this…this nearly blew his mind. Then Pitch’s cry filled the room as the Pooka slammed into him with such brute force the shade’s back arched into a perfect bow before his back collapsed against the bed and the Pooka began its rut. Pitch wrapped an arm around the creature’s back and the other around his neck as he cupped the back of its head. His legs wrapped around its narrow hips as they piston into him with such force the bed squeaked.

“Uh…ngh, yes, Eamon, remind me who your master is again. Just like that, my pet. Harder. Ngh…ngh…yes, fuck yes!” His back arched again and Jack knew he had cum powerfully against the Pooka even as the animal continued to plow into him.

The Pooka reared up as Pitch’s embrace loosened. He pulled out of the shade then rolled him over so he could mount Pitch from behind him and if possible began pounding into him harder yet Pitch seemed all too happy to be there. He hummed appreciatively and beckoned for Jack to join them. Jack hesitated before slowly removing his own clothing and climbing on the bed. The Pooka growled at him but did nothing to stop Pitch as he grabbed the youth and dragged him underneath. From this angle the Pooka looked positively fearsome as he slammed into Pitch. But then Jack was pulled tightly into Pitch and he felt his lover’s length harden against his belly. Soon enough that length was deep inside him and Jack was being pounded into by the Pooka as well via Pitch. It was strange, not so much to be pounded into, he was used to rough, passionate sex with Pitch or one of the shadow creatures and even that one on one session with a Dark Pooka but this was so much more. He was participating in a Pitch sandwich which made him giggle at the mere idea.

“Well?” Pitch asked, somehow still able to talk.

Jack smiled, taking his cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Pitch grinned, rotating his hips. The Pooka roared and began moving faster and harder, virtually plowing into the both of them. Pitch hummed in appreciation as he was driven deep into Jack. “Yes!” he cried when the Pooka hit his prostrate. From there things became a blur for Jack. He came much quicker than Pitch and was all but forgotten as the Pooka licked and nuzzled Pitch before biting his collar-bone and yanking the man up as he came, its hips jerking as it pumped its seed deep into Pitch. The shade held its neck as he was pulled out Jack, his own seed spilling out in streams all over the frost spirit. Then he fell onto his side next to Jack with a laugh as the Pooka let him go.

“I…I haven’t done that in years,” he laughed, pulling Jack to him and nuzzling his cheek. “Now here’s the best part of having a Pooka lover. Eamon, love…”

The Pooka growled lowly before suddenly cleaning them, it long rough tongue swiping over each of them slowly as it licked off sweat and cum off both of them until they came again. Pitch even allowed the Pooka to have another round with him on the condition that Jack allowed himself to be fucked by it as well. The great thing about a Pooka’s rut was it could last for hours on end. That night they were both so exhausted that they slept the better part of the next day away, both pleasantly sore.

Fin


End file.
